


The Death Of Red

by Prism_Streak



Category: Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Do not kill me, F/M, I came up with the plot in all of five minutes, Other, This is sort of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grell is sent to reap Meenah's soul, he takes an interest in her murderer, only to find himself in over his head, and he suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this very quickly, and it is not perfect, I know.  
> the chapters will be short.

She laughed, tears streaming down her face. She wore a twisted smile as she used her wand to send one last bolt of energy through her Kismesis’s torso. She watched the other troll’s body fall back into the ocean, staining the water fuchsia. At a last feeble attempt at life, the seadweller raised her hand, as if trying to stop her murder’s leaving.  
“Damara….” She coughed her shirt and hair becoming stained with further blood.  
“Oh Meenah,” Damara smiled down on her dying kismesis sweetly. “Don’t complain. You love the sea so much, and I’ve been kind enough to let you die there.”  
She turned and walked away, smiling. 

 

Five minutes after Damara was gone, a red haired Shinigami waded out into the ocean. The troll girl was nearly dead. He checked his watch and counted to ten before Meenah Peixes drew her last breath. He reached for his chainsaw and emotionlessly ran the dead troll through. He watched her memories unroll in front of him, completely bored. As her death drew near, he was about ready to finish her off and go home.  
But as he reached again for his death scythe, something caught his eye. A red clothed troll shoved the recently dead seadweller back, making her fall. The other troll kicked her, again and again, while she was down. Finally, Meenah got up, took out a trident, and began to fight back. This had happened not an hour ago. He watched as the red clad troll sent a bolt of light through Meenah, and Meenah fell where she stood.  
The reel ended, and the Shinigami cut it without a thought, leaving to pursue the red troll.


End file.
